<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Addition by fictorium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598904">A New Addition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium'>fictorium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you think I don't miss you everyday [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's having a baby on Argo, with Cat at her side. Written for the prompts “I’ve been waiting a long time.” / “Why are you whispering?”</p>
<p>Originally posted at Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if you think I don't miss you everyday [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara can’t remember why she was ever worried about bringing Cat to Argo. Something about alien cultures being too alien, or whether Cat would still find Kara impressive without her powers. Maybe it was simple fear of how her mother would react to their relationship. </p>
<p>Not that Alura’s reaction was ever going to derail much, now that Cat and Kara were living together. And with the very reason they’d come to Argo in the first place, for Kara to give birth safely and without any kind of red solar or green kryptonite interventions, it would take more than disapproval to break them up. </p>
<p>Still, even through the pain Kara knows she doesn’t have to worry about Cat here in this strange place. Cat, as always, is the queen of whatever room she walks into. The medical staff defer to her, and Kara feels that all the exhaustion and agony is worth it every time Cat looks at her. This baby might not have been planned, a quirk of Earth’s effects on Kryptonian physiology that neither of them expected, but Kara knows they’re both ready to raise their child together.</p>
<p>If the damn baby ever exits her body, that is. Thirty-six hours would be long enough even on Earth where Kara wouldn’t be able to feel any of the pain. Here, it’s a feat of endurance that she isn’t sure she’s going to make it through. But every time she wants to give up, to protest that it’s just too much, Cat is there to hold her hand or provide ice chips, and there’s energy enough for another contraction. </p>
<p>Then the pushing begins in earnest, and there aren’t enough ice chips to make that any better. Cat offers constant encouragement, strokes Kara’s damp hair, and despite her own obvious tiredness, is the best cheerleader Kara could hope for. </p>
<p>And, okay there’s one point where the midwife causes an unnecessary panic, and Cat curses so vividly and fluently that there’s no need to translate any of it into Kryptonian. </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Kara says, trying to restore the peace. She takes Cat’s hand, revelling in being able to squeeze it without unconsciously moderating her strength. “We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>And something in that simple truth hurries their baby up. Three pushes and what seems like seconds later, a tremulous little wail echoes off every wall in the birthing chamber.</p>
<p>Every fiber of Kara’s being wants to slump back against the pillows, have some rest at last. But she forces herself to stay up, watches every move as their child is cleaned and wrapped and handed to Cat, who receives the squalling bundle like it’s a bomb about to go off. Only once she shifts position does Kara see how utterly natural it is for Cat, how used she is to cradling a child. </p>
<p>“Hello sweetheart,” Cat says, moving towards the bed so Kara can meet their newest addition. “I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you. So has your other mommy.”</p>
<p>“Oh wow,” Kara says, fighting her tears and losing the battle fast. “I thought I was ready for that word but wow. And you two… I just…”</p>
<p>“Here.” Cat passes the baby over, and Kara can’t believe there’s strength left in her arms to hold anything, but it feels as easy as breathing in the end. “Meet our daughter.”</p>
<p>A girl. A baby girl. </p>
<p>Kara feels Cat press a kiss to her temple, and they both gaze down at the red-faced daughter they’ve been waiting nine long months to meet. She’s so perfect Kara thinks her heart might burst; it feels like it could beat right out of her chest. </p>
<p>“As wonderful as this moment is, darling, I think we should probably let your mother in now. She’s about to break through the wall, even without powers.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. Mom?” Kara calls out, and the door opens barely a second later. “We’ve got a granddaughter here for anyone who wants to claim her.”</p>
<p>The tears fall harder as Alura approaches. Kara spent much of her life thinking this was lost to her, that even in the rare chance of starting her own family, her mother was supposed to be lost for most of that time. To get this back, to have this chance when it seemed impossible, is more than Kara knows how to handle. She hands off their daughter to her doting grandmother, already captivated.</p>
<p>“Come on,” Cat says, urging Kara to lay back against the pillows at last. “Rest up, new mama. There’s plenty of exhaustion and crying still to come, I’m sorry to tell you. But we’ve got this.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kara says, hoping the words will be enough to convey everything she’s grateful for. “And don’t let my mom hog the baby.”</p>
<p>“We’ll need a name.” Cat moves around the bed, returns with their daughter back in her arms. “But you should sleep a little first. I don’t want her named after a Spice Girl because you’re sleep-deprived.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let little Ginger hear you saying that,” Kara teases. “But sleep sounds pretty good.”</p>
<p>Cat says something more, something that comes with a kiss and comfort and peace, but Kara is too tired to do anything but close her eyes and let the world fade out. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat fusses with the ceremonial robe in front of the mirror in Alura’s quarters, frowning that the shade of cream is just a little draining. With a sigh, she slips out of the flowing fabric, draping it over a chair and trying the deep blue instead. It’s a full length equivalent to the Stella McCartney handkerchief hem dress she wore to tell Kara to dive, once upon a time. Only this dress bears the sculpted insignia of the House of El, spoken about on this strange rock of a planet the way Earthlings speak of Beyoncé, Dunkin’ Donuts and royalty combined. </p><p>She turns this way and that, smoothing the material over her hips until it sits just so. Cat gives her reflection a smile. Perfect. For her purposes, anyway. She brought her own heels, so she won’t lose any height to the boring little slippers the locals seem to wear for every occasion.</p><p>“Pretty hot, huh?” Whispers a voice from somewhere behind Cat, and she’s not ashamed to admit that she startles. </p><p>“There’s my famous girlfriend,” Cat says, in a far more normal voice. “Been out greeting more adoring fans, Kara Zor-El?”</p><p>“Oh, like it’s any worse than every time we use the front entrance at Nobu,” Kara replies, voice still low.</p><p>“Why are you whispering? The baby’s asleep.”</p><p>“Yeah, but she wakes so easily. It’s almost like she has superhearing. I know she can’t have, here, but it’s kinda nice to have a moment to ourselves.”</p><p>“Been missing me?” Cat isn’t really teasing. A part of her would like to hear that Kara is as out of sorts as she is since their daughter came into the world five days ago. </p><p>Kara answers by wrapping her arms around Cat’s waist from behind. She’s in the creamy colored robe, and it reminds Cat of nothing so much as a wedding dress. Soon. Not today, but soon. How strange to be sure of that after swearing off marriage forever about three weddings ago. Cat closes her eyes and leans back, savoring the moment which only improves as Kara presses soft kisses to her neck. </p><p>“We still have a half hour until the ceremony begins,” Kara says, letting her voice rise just a little. There’s promise in her tone. “So that’s thirty minutes to…”</p><p>Cat turns in her embrace.</p><p>“Finally settle on a name? Because a naming ceremony without one is going to be tricky. I might not be <em>au fait</em> with the local customs, but I feel like there’s a big clue in the title there.”</p><p>“I was going to say make out, you spoilsport.”</p><p>“Tempting. And actually, no reason we can’t do both. I didn’t build a media empire without multitasking.”</p><p>“I still vote for Cat Grant Jr.,” Kara says, before stealing a kiss. “Let the world know what they’re in for.”</p><p>“I don’t think the Council members with their list of suggestions would be too impressed,” Cat replies, although she preens just a little. “But you’re right, let’s wait for deadline adrenaline to inspire us in the last five minutes. In the meantime…”</p><p>Right on cue, their unnamed daughter started to sniffle in her crib.</p><p>“You were saying?” Kara whispered again.</p><p>“Just wait.” Cat held up a finger. Sure enough, the baby settled down again. “Crisis averted. Now come here. Let’s see if we can’t crease this fancy robe fabric you Kryptonians like so much, hmm?”</p><p>“Good idea.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>